Final Destination 3
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: The regulars go on a rollercoaster, Ryoma sees the future, and then all of them start dying in oh so gruesome ways. dan,dan,daaaan!
1. Didn't expect to see you here

It seemed to be an average afternoon at the Fujiyama Carnival. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and the oh-so golden sun was shining. By pure coincidence it was one of the few days that Seigaku regulars got off from tennis practice; and it just so happened that the carnival was in town.

Speaking of which, the regulars were, at the moment, at the star attraction of the carnival: The Devil's flight.

"You may never return from Devils Flight!" a pompous voice that impersonated the devil shouted from a scary-looking roller coaster intercom.

Ryoma Echizen was never usually fazed by anything, but this seemed to be one of the few exceptions. When it came to huge a freaky-looking roller coaster like the "Devils Flight" he wasn't very enthusiastic to try it.

"Hoi hoi! Having fun, Ochibi?" His over enthusiastic senpai, Eiji Kikumaru, wrapped his arm around his neck and grinned. Ryoma gave a big fat sigh.

"Yeah, I'm having loads of fun Eiji-senpai," he said sarcastically, making Eiji laugh and squeeze him into an even tighter hug.

"You're a little brat, you know that?" Eiji said, chuckling. Ryoma felt like he was being choked and started gasping for air. Finally, Momo stepped in and stopped the strangling of his kouhai by putting a hand on each of their shoulders and getting their attention.

"Hey we're here to ride some rides, not hug Echizen to death." He paused for a moment to grin at Eiji, then looked up and pointed at the roller coaster.

"Let's go on that one!" he shouted gleefully.

Fuji looked up at it and smiled. He loved scary rides, especially the roller coasters."Yeah, it looks fun" he answered, he turned to Tezuka, who, in his normal stoic manner, was also looking up in his at the coaster.

"What do you think Tezuka?" Fuji asked his captain.

Tezuka, who didn't really care for the fact that he was there in the first place, gave Fuji a slight nod..

"OK, let's go!" Eiji and Momo started to run towards the ride, but Oishi stopped them before they could.

"We need to stay together, remember?" he reminded, making them back pedal to the group.

"AHH! Oishi, we're not gonna be able to ride if we don't hurry!!" Eiji cried, pointing to the long line that was starting to form.

"Umm….shouldn't we reconsider this?" Taka asked, making everyone turn and stare at him.

"What are you talking about Kawamura-senpai?" Momo asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you're not scared are you, Taka?" Eiji said, smiling in a playful manner.

"Ummm..." Taka seemed to shrink back a little in embarrassment.

"Mada mada dane, Kawamura-senpai," said Ryoma, tipping his hat slightly, although he was also pretty nervous about the ride, he sure wasn't gonna show it

"You know Taka, sometimes you might think that something is going to be horrible and you don't want to do it," Oishi started, smiling, "But once you do it you find that there's nothing to worry about".

Taka thought about this, then smiled. "Thanks Oishi", he said, nodding.

Inui decided to pop in and ruin the moment, "Ii data."

"Can we go now?" Momo asked as he and Eiji whined.

"The lines starting to get long," Kaidoh added in.

The regulars got to the line, managing to get in it while only having to wait for two or three coaster rides to go. The line split into three different lines at one point to accommodate the three roller coaster cars (that ran together in single-file).

Ryoma was next to go through the turnstiles, he paused to look at the sign above his head. "No exit after turnstiles" it said. Ryoma took in a deep breath when no one was looking and walked through, giving himself silent praise as he made it.

"Wow this is a long line," a guy in front of Eiji and Momo mumbled.

Ryoma felt like he knew him from somewhere. Finally the boy turned to laugh at one of his friends jokes and Ryoma saw…..Ryoga.

Oh crap.

"Ryoga?" Ryoma choked out, still a bit surprised at seeing him there in the first place.

Ryoga turned and saw his little brother, he beamed. "Oi, Chibisuke!!" he called. He pushed through people to get to the group.

"What are you doing here didn't you already graduate?" Ryoma asked flatly.

"Yeah, but that won't stop me from coming here, I didn't expect to see you here" Ryoga replied while chuckling. Ryoma pouted a little.

"Mada mada dane, Ryoga." Ryoma tipped his hat in his trademark fashion.

"Hmm…hehe well this should be fun, I'm gonna sit in the very front, and raise my arms, and scream my lungs out; it'll be awesome. Hey Chibisuke, you should come ride with me," said Ryoga, putting an arm around his little brother's shoulder.

Well, that was exactly what Ryoma did _not _want to hear.

"What's this about sitting up front?" Momo said, going back to talk to Ryoga and Ryoma.

"I'm sitting in the front and Ryoma's gonna go with me", Ryoga said, ruffling the said boy's hair

"No way, _I'm_ going in front," Momo half-shouted.

"How about this," Ryoga suggested, "lets play Janken; winner gets to sit up front."

"You're on!" came the obvious reply.

So the game commenced. After a few times of tying, Momo won. Turning, he headed to the first line

With that, before Ryoga could do anything about it, Ryoma headed to the third line.

"Ah man I wanted to sit in the front" Ryoga said, giving a small glare to his little brother, but then he smiled.

"So you wanna go in the back? It _does _always feel like the ride is going faster there." Ryoga then pushed Ryoma, who gave a small gulp after hearing what he said, towards the back seats where they stood in line to get the last cart as it roller coaster barreled through on the tracks with people whooping and hollering.

Ryoma felt a bit uneasy as Ryoga pushed him through the set of turnstiles when they headed for their seat. Sitting down, he looked up as he heard a loud ruckus going on in the front of the roller coaster; the yelling was clearly audible, and he could see the squabble, too. It was Momo and...

_Isn't that guy that acrobatic player that Eiji-sempai beat?_

"Hey jerk, this is my seat!" Momo yelled, grabbing hold of Gakuto's shirt.

Gakuto snickered. "Sorry pal, ya snooze ya lose" he said, sticking out his tongue and flicking Momo off.

Momo was about to punch him when a worker stopped him, telling him and Gakuto that if they couldn't stop fighting, then they'd be taken off the ride by security..

And neither of them wanted that.

So, grudgingly, they sat down next to each other in the front seat, glaring at each other.

Ryoma observed the others that he knew on the roller coaster: Eiji and Oishi were a 4 seats before him, in front of the Golden Pair, Inui sat and Kaidoh was with him; then Taka and Fuji were in the back of the middle car, Tezuka and some random guy sat two front of them; The Monkey king a.k.a Atobe and that guy named Shishido sat a seat ahead of them, then that Saeki person from Rokkaku.

"I didn't know there were so many of our friends here" Taka said, getting Shishidos attention. Shishido looked back and actually smiled.

"Yeah you didn't think we'd skip out on this did ya?" he asked, giving Taka a thumbs up. Taka smiled and nodded.

"Ne, Ryoga, why do you wanna sit with me anyway?" Ryoma asked flatly. Ryoga just shook his head and chuckled a bit as the harnesses came down over their heads.

"Well Chibisuke, I-" Ryoga stopped short because his hand hit something sticky inside the cart. He looked at his hand to see a putty-like wad of gum placed right on it.

"Eww...Gross!" he said, flicking it off his hand, this earned a discrete laugh from Ryoma.

Suddenly Eiji pulled out a camera and began to take pictures, or at least he tried too, but one of workers waved a hand in front of his camera.

"Hey kid, can't you read? No cameras." The guy said pointing to a sign at the front. Eiji put the camera away. Gakuto who had, who heard what the man said, his his camcorder in his jacket pocket, catching the eye of Momo who just shrugged it off.

"OK! Here we go!" the ride attendant called out, everyone started hollering and cheering, and waving their arms.

The ride started, Ryomas heart leaped into his throat. Ryoga was whooping and hollering along with everyone else.

"Come on get pumped!" Ryoga said, nudging Ryoma lightly. Ryoma just smiled as they gradually made their way up the ramp.

**(Ok, and I'm gonna stop the 1****st**** chapter here because this is getting a little too long for a 1****st**** chapter, with all the detail and stuff so read this and tell me what you think! and also credit to SNK(aka my beta) who helped me out with this story thank very much!)**


	2. Dying future

Tick-tick-clack-tick-tick-clack. 

The roller coaster seemed to take forever as it inched its way to the top. Ryoma quietly released a breath he forgot he was holding, taking in a gulp air. A few enthusiastic riders, including Ryoga, whooped and hollered as they waved their hands in the air. Ryoma just gulped and kept his hands glued to the harness.

"WOO-HOO yeah!!!" Momo and Gakuto shouted from the front, forgetting about each other for the moment. Finally they got to the top where the ride hesitated for about 5 seconds, stopped, then swooped down at an alarming speed, making several riders scream their heads off, making Ryoma feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Woohoo!!!" Ryoga yelled, his arms raised, making it obvious that he was having a blast. Eiji and Oishi had their arms up whooping and hollering too, Tezuka, Inui, and Kaidoh (who was practically glued to his harness) just sat there. Atobe was worried about his face and kept checking it, Taka was in burning mode, and the others were just having fun.

Soon, they were all going through the first loop, and Gakuto had the cam corder that he had managed to sneak past the ride attendant out, recording as the ride went on.

Gakuto grinned while muttering to himself, "Alright this is awesome... Hey wait- ACK!!!"

Momo had been waving his arms in the air, and he had accidentally knocked the recorder out of Gakuto' hands. The cam corder fell, its leather strap getting caught on one of the roller coaster tracks, it swung around three times and finally got stuck there. At about that time the roller coaster came barreling through, running it over, smashing the device into tiny mechanical bits, throwing the coaster off course.

All the screams that had previously been for excitement then turned to fear and terror as their harnesses flew up out of their latches, with everyone trying to pull them back down. Ryoma felt the wind get knocked out of him as the roller coaster gave a jerk from the front. The whole front of the roller coaster disconnected and flew off the tracks to the ground below, sending those who sat up front to their death.

Ryoma was wide-eyed in pure shock at what had just happened. but got preoccupied when he saw the corkscrew coming up in the coaster. Most of the riders screamed as they went through.

Suddenly, all time seemed to slow down in the eyes of Ryoma.

Saeki's harness flew up, taking him with it. He hung on to the harness for dear life, but he lost his grip and flew forward, smashing with a loud hard 'SMACK' on one of the hard, concrete pillars holding the roller coaster up. The force of the impact force the skin on his back to split wide open, the back of his skull smashed into little bits and multiple bones to break or shatter. Blood gushed from the open wounds, through his shirt and and down the pillar. His lifeless body slid halfway down the pillar, then fell the rest of the crumpled on the ground with a 'thump', blood continuing to flow out of the gaping injuries

The ride continued as if nothing happened until they came to the last loop, which the roller coaster went up halfway, and then stopped upside down. The harnesses came loose and riders started falling out of their seats. Taka, Inui, and Kaidoh harnesses became completely unhatched, causing them fall out instantly, flailing as they fell onto the tracks with gut wrenching cracks. Their backs were broken, and their bodies slid off the tracks and onto the ground with a couple 'thud's. Blood flowed out of their head injuries and mixed together with the blood of other corpses to become one big, scarlet puddle.

The others, besides Ryoma and Ryoga, had also fallen out of their seats, but managed to hang onto their harnesses before falling. Fuji's and Tezuka's harnesses detached from their seats. As they fell, Tezuka couldn't keep a tiny glimmer of fear out of his eyes before he joined the pile of lifeless corpses, while Fuji stared blankly at the sky, taking in his final moments before he hit the ground. Then shortly after Atobe and Shishido slipped, leaving only Eiji and Oishi, to hang on. 

"No, don't let go guys." Ryoma only managed to squeak out after seeing the deaths of so many people.

"Oishi! Ochibi! I can't hold on anymore!" Eiji cried, he tried to pull himself up, but that only resulted in him accidentally slipping, falling to his death with the bodies of the others.

"NO!" Oishi cried, suddenly his harness broke and he fell right along with Eiji.

"N-no..." Ryoma murmured, he and Ryoga were the only ones left.

Suddenly, Ryoga had an idea

"Rock it... Rock the coaster" he said, as he began to rock back and forth, Ryoma joined, finally seeing what he was trying to do. They rocked and the coaster moved forward, they rocked again, backward. The idea was to move forward but they moved backward instead, the coaster going top speed. Ryoga had gotten his jacket stuck on the harness and struggled to get it loose. He looked up for a second before he was impaled by a loose, jutting piece of the roller coaster track, taking his top half away and blood splattered on Ryoma's face. The roller coaster hit a bump and pitched forward, standing straight up, falling, and taking Ryoma with it.

Ryoma stared wide-eyed as he fell, ready to hit the pavement...

In a a flash, Ryoma's eyes shot open, darting around frantically. Somehow, he was back in the ride _before _it took off.

"Hey can't you read, no cameras" the ride attendant said, waving a hand in front of Eiji's camera; Ryoga had just taken his hand out from under the cart.

Before he could try and figure out what had happened, he felt a hard, throbbing pain in his head. The headache slowly became worse and Ryoma shook his side to try and get rid of it. Feeling a sudden nausea wash over him, he clamped a hand over his mouth and started taking in sharp, ragged breaths.

"Eww, gross..."Ryoga started as he flicked off the wad of gum on his hand before noticing that his brother seemed sick. "Oi! Chibisuke, what's wrong?!" Ryoga half-shouted, putting his hand of his little brothers back and trying to what was going on...

And Ryoma responded by puking the contents of his lunch over the side of the car.

"Here we go!" the ride attendant said cheerily, about to start the ride, not seeing what had just happened to the kid in the back seat.

Ryoga shouted to the attendant, "WAIT!!! My little brother is sick! Please, let him off!"

The ride attendants hesitated, and people looked at Ryoma awkwardly. Some gave disgusted glares, not liking the fact that some kid had just barfed on the side of the roller coaster. A student standing nearby went and got the manager, who immediately went to the ride attendant.

"What's going on?" he asked the young man.

He shook his head, "I don't know man, this kid just threw up on the side of the car," he was referring to Ryoma. The manager waved his hand.

"Let 'em out, just the middle and back" he said, the ride attendant obeyed and the middle and back harnesses came up letting everyone there, out.

Ryoma immediately jumped out, Ryoga behind him.

"Oi, Chibisuke, what happened?!"

Ryoma clutched his stomach and groaned. "I saw something. The roller coaster, i-it crashed. W-we have to get everyone else off. They'll all die. I-I saw it."

"Ryoma..." Ryoga murmured. "C'mon, lets go, we're clogging up the line." By now everyone in the rows let out, had gotten off and were making a crowd.

Ryoma spoke in a droning, repeating protest, "w-we need to get them off... The ride is gonna crash... We need to get them off... The ride is gonna crash..."

"OK, come on you're going home" the manager said gruffly as he broke into the conversation. He began to drag Ryoma and Ryoga out of the back exit. But Ryoma tried to refuse.

"No... The ride will crash..." Ryoma's protest was a bit louder than before, "Stop the ride... I saw it... It's gonna crash!" A few conversations broke

From the front Momo, heard the commotion. He looked at the ride attendant and asked to be let out. The ride attendant paid no attention, since he was using a hose to spray water on the vomit to get it off the side of the roller coaster.

"Come on man, that's my friend, I gotta make sure he's alri-" Momo tried to explain, but he was cut off from the whooping chant of "Hey Ho, Let's go! Hey Ho, Let's go!" from the others in the front, not paying attention to what Ryoma had foretold. Finally the ride attendant, started the ride

"Here you go!" he shouted. Momo rolled his eyes, slightly peeved.

"No, please, let me go back... We have to stop it..." Ryoma moaned, as he and Ryoga and some others were taken outside. The manager talked calmly to him, like a parent to a infant, trying to calm him down.

"Ok, we're gonna call your parents, now what's their num..." he was cut off when he heard screams of fear. He, Ryoma and the others looked up and saw the roller coaster fall to the ground. The sound of screeching metal echoed thoughout the area as the roller coaster crashed.

Ryoma stared in shock from the reality of what had just happened. Pushing past the manager and rushing back towards the ride, his legs soon buckled underneath him, making him fall to the ground, tears streaming down his face. From the wrecked heap of metal, he saw a familiar corpse within the wreckage. He couldn't hold in the sorrowful tears...

Tears for those who no longer lived.

Tears for his fallen teammate.

Tears for a friend.

"MOMO!!!"

**(well this was a little shorter chapter than I expected, hmm oh well :p anywho I hope you liked it for all you people reading this story, this is hard, but I will finish even if takes me 50 years!...ok well hope you liked it please review and all that other good stuff, will update soon!!!)**


	3. always be there, Death 1

One week after the incident...

Ryoma stared lifelessly at the pictures hung up in the glass display case. Inside, there were photos of the students that had attended Seigaku, the ones who died on that horrible afternoon at the carnival. He struggled to push back tears, barely succeeding when he saw the picture of Takeshi Momoshiro smiling at him, tennis racket in hand. The young tennis prodigy did his best to stop himself from breaking down and crying right there in the school hallway; he couldn't even keep up his normal, uncaring facade.

Pathetic.

Not too far down the hall, a voice called over to him. Turning his head, he saw the familiar figure of Ryoga walking swiftly towards him. Not in the mood to deal with his older brother, Ryoma turned to walk away, even though he heard footsteps, indicating that the said person was starting to run after him.

"Oi, Ryoma!"

Why was _he _here?

"Hey..."

"What do you want?" Ryoma snarled as he felt Ryoga's hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother to turn around, his scowl only deepening at the reply.

"Ryoma... you've been staring at those pictures for hours. Your teammates... they said that you've been doing this since the accident; always after school lets out. You've even stopped going to practice... Why?"

"What's the real reason you're here?" Ryoma didn't bother to answer the question and tried to keep his voice as emotionless as possible, but couldn't hide the slight crack in his voice from withheld feelings. Why would Ryoga care anyway? It's not like he ever had before.

His brother's voice hinted at confused frustration "What, I can't even see if my own brother's okay? Can't I tell him that if he needs anything I'll always be there for him?"

Ryoma whirled around to face his brother, icily glaring at him straight in the eye. "You've never cared before, why would you now?"

Ryoga shook his head in anger and grumbled, "Fine... I came to remind you that the funeral's today. With the way you've been acting, you'd probably miss it." He turned around, put his hands in his pockets, and began to walk away.

"You couldn't stop it..."

Ryoga spun around to face his brother, confused at what he had just said.

"You didn't see it before it happened."

The older of the two didn't know how to respond to that statement.

0

Then he remembered something Ryoma had said just before the incident:

"_I saw something. The roller coaster, i-it crashed. W-we have to get everyone else off. They'll all die. I-I saw it."_

He saw as his brother stared at the floor pitifully, silent tears falling to the floor. Ryoga knew that Ryoma had seen something.

But how?

"Ryoma..."

Ryoma couldn't keep his emotions inside any longer. He crouched down on the hard floor, attempting to wipe away the tears that continued to stream down his face. He was supposed to be stronger than this, so why couldn't he stop crying? Why wouldn't the tears stop coming? Why did his heart still feel like it was ripped right out of his chest? Questions continued to flow through his head in a continuous cycle until he felt something...

A hug.

At that moment, Ryoma couldn't resist the embrace. It made him feel... comfortable, he felt warm inside. His dignity was forgotten as he weeped, but for some reason he didn't care as he cried on his brother's shoulder.

"Look, Ryoma, like I said, I will always be there for you. I would never leave you to handle all of this by yourself, okay?" Ryoga pulled Ryoma of his shoulder and wiped away his tears as the boy looked up, shaking and trying to smile. Ryoga smiled and was about to say something else, but someone else cut in.

"Hey" the sullen voice came from their right. The two boys looked up to see Shishido and Atobe standing over them, clad in black. Ryoma wiped the rest of his tears away as he and Ryoga stood up. Much to his surprise, he saw that they had been crying too; their eyes were red and puffy.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoga calmly asked.

Shishido looked at him and sighed.

"Just came to see how you guys were doing, we just got through with Gakuto's funeral..." Shishido, at this point, had tears forming in his eyes he looked away in obvious embarrassment. Atobe put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the shaking boy.

"Damn it...why did he have to die, was it fate, or was just because he was a pain in the ass?" Shishido seemed to be talking to himself, but the others heard him anyway.

"We've been taking this very hard" Atobe said, then he looked at Ryoma and nodded " I am sorry about Momoshiro, he must have meant a lot to you". Ryoma looked away and stared up at the clouds that were forming overhead.

"More than you would know..." he mumbled, too softly for anyone to hear.

A few hours later...

Ryoma was now walking with Eiji and Oishi; they were on there way to the funeral, which was to take place in one hour. The normally hyped up Eiji was somewhat calm, but he was still trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey Momo must have died happy, he knew you Ryoma." Eiji smiled, that was supposed to be a joke, but apparently it wasn't very funny because neither Ryoma nor Oishi laughed, so Eiji sighed and gave up.

And so they continued walking.

A few miles ahead.

Saeki stood at the stop light, taking in his surroundings as he waiting for the walk signal to come up. To his right he saw a butcher shop; to his left, up on a hill, a man was working on his truck, putting on the bumper what looked to be long horns. Saeki shrugged, the man must've been trying to get into one of those 'monster truck rallies' that were starting to become popular in Japan.

The sky was becoming dark and chills rushed through him from the ever increasing cold. Even though he tried to keep his mind on other things, he still couldn't get that frightening image of the accident that afternoon out of his head. He had dreamed of it throughout the week, and would wake up in a cold sweat afterward.

Looking up and seeing the signal turn green, he began walking. He heard someone cry out: It the man who was supposed to be working on his truck waving his arms up and down in a frenzy. That's when Saeki saw the truck; it had started rolling down hill, right towards him. He felt paralyzed; his legs wouldn't respond, and it was too late to move. The truck hit him head on, the horns on the bumper impaled him going through his gut out his back with a sickening 'rip'.

The truck's wheels continued to roll until they came to a complete stop in front of the butcher shop, right inside one of the parking stalls. He looked down and fully realized what had just happened; feeling the searing pain of the wound from the horns. He turned his head upwards and saw that the owner of the truck finally made it down the hill, and ran to the truck.

"OH MY GOD!!!" the man shrieked. Saeki started to cough and hack up blood as more of the crimson liquid oozed from gouges from the horns, which seemed to act as a plug to keep more of it from gushing out. He went limp, and lay dead on the hood of the mans truck, his eyes still half-open.

Ryoma, Eiji, and Oishi heard the sound of sirens coming up from behind them. They looked and saw an ambulance come barreling through, and turn a corner.

"I wonder what happened?" Oishi said, he followed Eiji and Ryoma as they ran after the ambulance and turned the corner, to see it not to far down the street. It had parked in front of a butcher shop, where a man sat on the corner, freaking out and talking to some police. There was a truck parked in the one of the parking stalls. The group looked at each other then proceeded to get closer.

"I-I don't know...the breaks were on; I never took them off. The truck j-just started r-rolling and then it hit...h-he was standing there, he couldn't move, it was too late" The man spoke to one of the cops, who nodded. Eiji got closer and looked at the man, then at the truck and gasped. The whole front was covered with blood, even the horns on the bumper, which were actually smeared with more than blood...

"Son, you can't be here" one of the officers said, pushing Eiji away, but the acrobatic tennis player was persistent.

"Who was hurt?" he asked, making the officer glare at him. The officer shook his head, but Eiji growled.

"Just tell me!" he yelled. The cop sighed and answered his question.

"The young man's name was Saeki Kojirou, he was walking across the street when he was hit and impaled by this truck. It wasn't long until he died". The officer walked off, leaving Eiji stunned.

"S-Saeki K-Kojirou?" he repeated, Oishi and Ryoma came up to him, seeing his stunned face.

"What was it?" Ryoma asked, and then saw the truck.

"Saeki, you know that guy from Rokkaku? he's dead. He was impaled by the horns on the truck" Eiji said, he still had the shocked look on his face. Oishi gasped and Ryoma looked back at the truck, which seemed to be mocking them the three of them.

And although Ryoma knew he was imagining it, he swore he could hear malicious laughter off in the distance.

**(Ok here is the third chapter, sorry it took so long to update, so what do ya think so far? does it rock and should i keep going or does it suck big time and I should just stop and forget about it? read and review and tell me what you think! oh and Ryoga is already at the funeral waiting with the others, if anyone was wondering why Ryoma was with Eiji and Oishi.)**


	4. someone's going to die

"What?!" Kisarazu cried, making Eiji take the cell phone away from his ear quickly.

"Yeah, we were just there, we saw...well..." Eiji paused, as he heard what sounded like crying on the other end. Eiji looked over at Oishi and nodded. Oishi closed his eyes and turned his head towad the ground.

"Kisarazu, are you alright?" Eiji asked, there was no answer for what seemed like forever, then finally...

"Kisarzu...?" Eiji asked into the phone, there was only static...then...singing?

"There is someone, walking behind you, turn around, look at me...There is someone, haunting your footsteps..." Eiji looked at his phone, confused.

"What is it?" Oishi asked, walking up to Eiji, who immediately shoved the phone to Oishi's ear. Oishi looked confused too.

"What the hell?" he asked, Ryoma was staring the other way, not paying attention.

"Hey, Echizen you have to hear this...Ryoma?" Oishi looked over at the 7th grader, who was staring up at the eerie sky, which had been blue a few minutes ago, and now had turned a dark, grey looking color. Ryoma slowly looked over at Eiji and Oishi, his eyes and face were tear stained.

"We're all going to die" he said, his voice had changed, it was deep and raspy, and his face didn't look normal either, it was grayish and sick looking. Oishi and Eiji stared horrified at Ryoma, then as sudden as it came the clouds were white and the sky was blue again. Ryoma snapped out of his...state...and stared at Eiji and Oishi, he looked horrible.

"Hey, chibi, you ok?" Eiji asked, walking towards him. Suddenly Ryoma fainted, thankfully Eiji caught him in time. He patted the boys face, but no response.

"Oishi" Eiji said, and Oishi quickly pulled out his cell phone.

Two hours later...

"That damn brat, missing his own friend's funeral, I'm gonna kill him when I see him" Ryoga was piping mad, as he walked down the sidewalk, hands shoved in his pockets. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He looked at it, it was Oishi. Of course Eiji and Oishi didn't show up either. He answered.

"You all better have some expla..." Ryoga stopped, his eyes opened wide..."WHAT!? I'm on my way!" Ryoga hung up the phone quickly and started sprinting towards the hospital.

Hospital...

Ryoma lay motionless in the bed of the hospital room. Eiji and Oishi sat in chairs on either side, both wishing he would wake up.

"Oishi?" Oishi perked up at the sound of Eiji's voice.

"Yeah?" he asked. Eiji paused...

"What do you think he meant, when he said, we're all going to die?" Eiji asked, Oishi was confused at first, but then he remembered, that's what Ryoma said, before he passed out. Oishi shook his head.

Hospital parking garage...

"Honey we really should stay with him" A woman said, sitting in the passenger seat, her husband smiling to try and reassure her.

"Don't worry dear, your son will be fine, after all it's only the flu" he said. He patted her hand and she smiled looking back at the rode, her eyes opened wide.

"LOOK OUT!" She cried, the man looked at the road and tried to swerve, but still clipped the teen, sending him flying into the wood chips a few feet away.

"Oh my god!" The man said, he quickly got out of the car and ran to the boy. He had green hair, and was wearing a black suit, like he just got out of a funeral. The man shook the boy, but no response came, at least not quickly. After a few seconds the boy looked up at the man.

"Are you ok?!" The man asked, still shocked. The teen took in his surroundings and then remembered where he was going, he hopped up and started running towards the hospital entrance. The man looked/stared after the green haired boy, confused.

In the hospital...

Ryoga ran through the halls, until he reached the room he was looking for. He opened the door quickly.

"Where's Ryoma?!" he cried, Eiji and Oishi almost had heart attacks, but they saw who it was and pointed to the bed where Ryoma lay still sleeping. Ryoga calmed down a little, seeing that his little brother was ok.

"What happened?" he asked, calmly. Oishi spoke.

"He just passed out...after he said something...he said we were all going to die" he said, Ryoga looked confused and frightened, why would Ryoma say that? He looked at the boy, then down at the floor. Suddenly a pain shot through his right arm. He winced and grunted, getting Oishi's attention.

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked, getting up and walking to him, concerned. Ryoga looked at him, smiling.

"Nothing, just got hit on the way here that's all" he said.

"By who?" Oishi asked, Ryoga shook his head.

"Car" he amswered.Oishi and Eiji looked shocked.

"Are you ok?!" they both asked, Ryoga waved them away ,signaling he was fine, but they made him get the arm checked out anyway. It was fine, he'd just been so shocked the pain hadn't registered until now. Suddenly they heard Ryoma stir.

"Ryoga", he said, his eyes still closed. Ryoga went to his brother's side.

"Ryoma" he said, Suddenly Ryoma bolted up, he seemed scared and was breathing hard.

"Ryoma what's wrong?" Ryoga asked, Ryoma looked up at him and whispered...

"Someone's going to die"...

(ooo, who's it gonna be? maybe...Fuji! or...Tezuka! who knows, stay tuned for the next chapter, hehehehehe, hold up new message...this chapter will be changed a little and will be updated again, for minor revision reasons, but feel free to read anyway )


	5. This can't be happening

"Shishido, please, stop fidgeting," Atobe mumbled, as they silently sat at the restaurant, almost not eating. Shishido stared at his food not touching it, then looked up at Atobe, frowned, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Buchou," he sighed and closed his eyes. The captain actually felt a pang of sympathy, as Shishido stared out the window with a somber look on his face. He waved, but Shishido jerked back, not wanting any babying. Atobe sighed then spoke.

"Shishido, I know he was your friend, and he was my friend too, but we can't keep mourning him like this, it's been several weeks, you have to get over it at some point," he said, closing his own eyes, not wanting to look into glaring ones. He heard Shishido make something like a growling sound, from deep in his chest.

"How can you say that?!" Shishido shouted, making Atobe jump from the sudden outburst. Shishido was now on his feet and staring down at his captain, fire in his eyes. The whole restaurant was now staring at Shishido, though he didn't seem to care. His eyes were glued to Atobe, and nothing else was going through his mind, except rage. There was silence between them, then Shishido suddenly bolted for the door.

"Shishido!" Atobe shouted in alarm, he got up and started to run after the teen.

Ryoga, Oishi, and Eiji stood over the frightened Ryoma, who was then now sitting up and sweating profusely.

"Ryoma," Ryoga whispered, touching his brothers head, tenderly. Ryoma jerked away and looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

"I-I had a d-dream," Ryoma said, starting to go into detail before anyone could say anything.

"I was back on the roller coaster, b-by myself and..." he paused, and the others stared at him, as if they were willing him to go on. Ryoma took a deep breath, and then exhaled, continuing.

"Or at least I thought I was by myself, that is until I saw him, It was Shishido Ryou from Hyoutei, I don't know what had happened but he looked...he was covered in blood, he was...It was horrible, then he looked at me and I saw how he would die..." Ryoma stopped again, and the others looked at each other, confusion adorned their faces. Ryoga looked back at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"This is too weird to be a coincidence: first you see all of us die on the roller coaster and it actually happens, then you're having dreams about death?" he asked in a rhetorical tone. Ryoma shook his head.

"This isn't real... Is it?" Eiji asked, looking to Oishi, but he could only shake his head, unknowingly. Ryoma started to shudder while holding back tears. Ryoga patted his shoulder and then spoke.

"How, Ryoma," he asked. Ryoma seemed confused.

"How what?" he asked, his breath hitching. Ryoga looked him in the eyes and stared, a serious expression etched on his face.

"How did you see him die?" Ryoma sighed and looked down and began to answer.

"He was running... as if he were running away from something. He seemed mad, maybe sad, he looked like he had no idea where he was running..." Ryoma paused for a brief moment. " He was running from someone... I think it was Atobe! He ran and ran, but then something made him stop..." Ryoma's voice cracked, and he was in tears as he finished. The others stared at him frozen in place, not wanting to believe what they just heard. Eiji was the first to speak.

"You don't thimk that could really happen...do you?" He asked..

"Shishido stop! Please! I didn't mean to!" Atobe shouted. Shishido didn't listen, instead he just ran wildly through the crowds of people. He didn't care were he was going; he just wanted to be alone.

Shishido suddenly stopped, maybe also hearing the high-pitched whizzing noise coming from above them. The capped boy looked up, surprise and fear on etched into his face. Atobe saw this and looked up at the object now falling towards the teen.

"SHISHIDO!!!"

"You don't think that could really happen.. do you?" Eiji mumbled. As soon as he finished his sentence, his phone rang. He flipped it open and answered quickly seeing the caller ID.

"Atobe, what's wrong?" Eiji asked, immediately. He was silent, then his hand flew to his mouth.

"Oh my god," he said, his hand started to quiver, then the other line went dead. Oishi and the two Echizens stared at their red headed friend. Eiji didn't answer their stares, just thought of what Atobe had just said...

The TV satellite came down, the tip broken off and sharp. Shishido barely had time to move before it impaled him, going right through him. Blood splattered the ground, adults gasped in horror, while children screamed and ran behind their parents. Shishido's eyes were wide open. His head turned downwards, looking at the gaping hole in his stomach, blood pouring from the wound. Blood trickled from his mouth, his eyes fluttering.

"SHISHIDO, oh god, NO!" Atobe cried, as he ran up to Shishido. Shishido fell to his knees, and was dead before he hit the ground.

"How could this happen?" Eiji asked himself.

"Shishido Ryou is dead...just like in Ryoma's dream," he inquired, they all slowly looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at his hands. Why did this have to happen to him?

**(TBC, short but hope you like it anyways, will update the next chapter sooooooooooon! bye )**


	6. what's wrong with me

"What the hell is going on?!" Eiji cried, he had his hands on his head, his face tightening into a grimace that looked like he was almost in pain. Oishi went to put a hand on his shoulder, but Eiji jerked away and went to go sit in one of the chairs.

"Eiji" Oishi said, he had never seen Eiji Kikumaru so scared or worked up in his life, though Oishi felt the same way. But Ryoma was the one who was scared stiff. He was sitting straight up in the hospital bed, thinking about what had just happened on the other end of Eiji's phone.

Shishido Ryou was dead. The TV satellite had impaled him, just like in Ryoma's dream. The exact same way. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost screamed.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" His brother's voice soothed him, a little. Ryoma shook from head to toe, he shook his head.

"No, I'm not, this is too weird, how come those last several times I've dreamed, several people have died?!" he demanded, he buried his face in his hands. Ryoga watched his brother, with sympathy. He wished he had an answer to that, but...

"What's wrong with me?" Ryoma whispered. Ryoga didn't hear what he'd said at first, turning his head towards his brother slowly.

Ryoma looked up, quickly, his eyes full of rage and fright.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" He shouted. Ryoga, Oishi, and Eiji, who was looking at him, like Oishi and Ryoga, flinched, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked. Ryoma growled and suddenly he was out of the bed and had Ryoga pinned against the wall. Ryoga saw the fire in his eyes.

"Ryoma!" Oishi and Eiji both shouted, taking a step forward.

"What do you mean, what do I mean...MOMO, GAKUTO, SAEKI, AND NOW SHISHIDO!" Ryoma cried, looking up at his brother, angrily, "THEY ARE ALL DEAD, DON'T YOU GET IT, DEAD, AND I'M THE ONE WHO'S BEEN SEEING THEIR DEATHS BEFORE IT HAPPENS, I HATE IT, WHY ME?!"

Ryoma hung his head and started to cry, lightly banging on his brother's chest. Ryoga stared at Ryoma, as did Eiji and Oishi.

"Why, why me?" Ryoma squeaked, he buried his face in Ryoga's shirt and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Ryoga wrapped his own arms around Ryoma and hugged him back, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok, Ryoma, we're here and nothing's going to happen" Ryoga said. Ryoma was silent.

"No, nothing is going to be ok" he said. Ryoga's eyes shot open, wide. Ryoma didn't sound like Ryoma. His voice was hoarse and raspy. Ryoma looked up and his face once again the dead, rotting, gray color.

The room became dark and cold. Eiji and Oishi stared at Ryoma, fear overwhelming them.

"Everyone will die, Death is here, and you can not escape it" Ryoma said, his eyes turning blood red. Ryoga felt paralyzed, he couldn't move, couldn't get away.

Suddenly what sounded like evil laughter filled the room. Eiji, Oishi and Ryoga were all equally scared. Ryoma stood perfectly still.

But suddenly as soon as it came, the laughter ceased and Ryoma fell to the ground in a heap.

"RYOMA!" Ryoga cried, shaking his brother, but it was no use, he was out cold. Ryoga frowned, then he looked up at Eiji and Oishi.

"We're getting out of here" he said. The two Seigaku members nodded in agreement.

It was a hell of a time trying to get out without getting stopped by nurses and security officers. But somehow they managed to make up an excuse and now they were at the Echizen's household, in Ryoma's room.

Ryoma lay asleep on his bed, while Eiji, Ryoga, and Oishi talked on the other side of the room.

"What's happening?" Oishi asked, looking from Ryoga to Eiji and back again. Ryoga stole a glance over to Ryoma, then shook his head.

"I'm not sure" he said, sounding defeated. Eiji piped up.

"Well there has to be some reason behind these deaths, but it's all so supernatural, it's too weird" he said, crossing his arms. Ryoga closed his eyes and they were all silent.

A few moments later Ryoga's eyes shot open, almost as if he'd remembered something. Which he had...

"No, this whole thing sounds familiar" he said, sounding excited. He immediately jumped onto the computer and started typing. Eiji and Oishi watched him with surprised/confused expressions.

"That's it" Ryoga said, after a few seconds. He motioned Oishi over. Oishi looked over Ryoga's shoulder and read.

"This is it, remember that plane crash, Flight 180, remember the kids who survived, one of them had had a vision or a dream or something before the plane crashed and only a few got off, they thought he was crazy, but then the plane exploded" Ryoga said, jabbing at the article on the screen.

"Yeah I remember that" Oishi said, looking at Ryoga, trying to get what he meant. Ryoga put a hand on Oishi's shoulder.

"This is exactly the same thing that is happening here, the exact same thing" Ryoga's voice got lower.

"But that's impossible" Oishi said, looking towards Eiji, who looked at him incredulously, "But none of those kids...died, afterwards did they, from any weird causes?"

Ryoga thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, it may be possible but..." Ryoga sighed and closed his eyes.

"Maybe I'm just over reacting" he said. Eiji shook his head.

"I don't think you need to worry about over reacting right now" he said. Ryoga looked up at him and sighed again.

"I'm calling Tezuka and the others" Oishi said, whipping out his cell phone, but just at that moment his phone rang. It just happened to be Tezuka.

"Hello, Tezuka?" Oishi asked, he sighed with relief when he heard his buchou's voice.

"Yeah, we heard about Shishido, Atobe was really torn up..." Oishi was silent for a moment, then he nodded.

"Yes, we'll be right there" he said, he shut the phone and looked at the others.

"Tezuka wants us to meet him and the others at the Kogyama Park, now" he said. Eiji stood immediately, but Ryoga looked over at Ryoma, and paused.

"I don't think we should leave him alone" Ryoga said. Eiji and Oishi looked at Ryoma.

"I'll stay with him" Eiji said. Oishi looked at him, paused, then nodded.

"Ok, we'll go and meet the others, we'll be back as soon as possible, if anything happens while we're gone, call us immediately" Oishi said the last word, low and serious. Eiji nodded.

Ryoga took one more look at Ryoma and then nodded at Eiji, who nodded back, then they left.

Some hours later...

Almost everyone who was on the roller coaster that night was at the park, waiting. Oishi and Ryoga arrived and walked up to the quiet group. Tezuka was the first to notice them.

"How's Echizen?" he asked, almost worried. Ryoga shook his head.

"He's totally out of it, he thinks this is all his fault" Ryoga said. Tezuka looked down and closed his eyes.

"We have no idea what's going on" Taka said, innocently. Fuji looked at him, with icey blue eyes.

"None of us do Taka, all we know is it's not normal, there's some supernatural force at work here" he said, looking over everyone in the group. No one said anything.

"So are we all going to die?" Everyone looked over to the one who had said that. It was the last thing anyone would have expected to come from Kaoru Kaidoh. He looked seriously scared.

Inui put a hand on his shoulder, trying to be reassuring.

"Kaidoh, why would you even think that?" Inui asked. Kaidoh looked down at his feet and shrugged.

"Just the way you are all talking, you make it sound like we're all going to die, since we got on that roller coaster" Everyone was silent as they pondered this.

Tezuka sighed.

"No one is going to die" he said, looking at the group, with his serious stare. Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know?" a voice said, coming from behind them. They all turned.

"Atobe?" Oishi asked. Atobe Keigo stood there, his clothes drenched in the blood of his now dead teammate, his eyes red from crying.

"You couldn't stop the deaths of the other four, what makes you so sure that no one else here will die?" Atobe said, he barely moved. No one said anything, but some of them cringed.

"Who will be next, me, you, Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh, how will you stop it?" Atobe asked. Tezuka said nothing, just stared at the Hyoutei team captain, at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought" Atobe said, "You can't control death, no one can" with that he turned slowly and walked away. Everyone stared after him, silent.

The wind quickly picked up and it whistled, blowing the leaves through the cold air. No one could say anything, because deep down inside, they knew that Atobe was right...

(TBC, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was completely boring, I was trying to make it interesting and seem kind of angsty at the same time, guess that didn't work out like I planned anyways, I will try and update sooner, ok? thanks for reading this story and not totally hating it, thanks bye!)


	7. Atobe's fate

(OK, just got done watching the third Final Destination movie and I think I've got some material in my head to work with another death, let's go!)

Atobe stared blankly out of his car windshield as he drove home. It had started to rain, so he turned on his windshield wipers. He sighed to himself, thinking of his conversation with Tezuka and the others not even an hour ago.

Maybe he was too hard on them. After all it wasn't their fault that Shishido had died right in front of his eyes. It was an accident.

Atobe's hands clenched tighter to the steering wheel, so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn white. A tear slid down his cheek, and his face tensed. He clenched his teeth as he remembered what had happened.

It all seemed so impossible. What are the chances that a 45 lb TV satellite comes crashing down and just happens to spear a 17 year old Tennis player, who was just happening to run by at the same moment it fell? It was just to...well thought out.

Someone must have been watching them. Watched him and Shishido go into the restaraunt, watched Shishido run out, all from up atop that one building, ready to push. Heartless bastard!

Atobe realized he wasn't paying attention to the road. He heard the car honk and he quickly veered out of the way, almost going into the ditch. His heart pounded.

He could hear the driver of the car yelling various profanities from the car, as he drove past. Atobe just put his head on the steering wheel and sobbed...

Ryoga stared out the rainy window from the safety of his brother's room. Eiji and Oishi had gone to Eiji's house, this whole thing had them so scared they didn't plan on leaving each other alone ANYWHERE. He thought about what Atobe had said, trying to make sense of it.

Ryoma's light breathing came to his ears, and he turned his head towards his little brother. The kid looked older. After a few years of not seeing the brat, Ryoga actually hadn't remembered what the little twerp looked like. Ryoga smiled and sighed.

At least in his sleep he wasn't freaking out about deaths or other weird things. But Ryoga wasn't going to put that stuff aside. He knew none of this was just a coincidence. Too many people had died in a matter of a few weeks to just shrug it all off like that.

He went over to the computer and decided to download the pictures Ryoma'd taken at the carnival...that night. The pictures immediately popped up as soom as he plugged the camera into the downloader. He scrolled through the pictures. There were a bunch. He'd been busy that night.

There was a picture of Eiji and Oishi at the snack bar. Eiji had a hot dog shoved into his mouth, while Oishi was staring at him, with shock. Ryoga laughed, as he clicked to the next picture.

Momo and Ryoma. They were standing in front of the roller coaster before they had gotten on. Ryoma had been scooped up into Momo's arms and had a look of shock/confusion on his face, while Momo was smiling that silly grin of his. Ryoga smiled, and was about to click to the next picture when something caught his eye in the picture.

He noticed that the coaster behind the two was going down one of the many slopes, and it was strangely lit up. It almost looked as if one of those overhead lights was being shone on it, picking it out among alot of other things around it. Then he looked back at Momo and Ryoma. The coaster looked as though it were being aimed and shot right at Momo's head, diagonally.

Ryoga gasped and flew from the seat, in surprise. He started breathing hard. This was getting crazier and crazier every second! Then he thought of something else.

Ryoga plopped back down into the seat and clicked through the pictures again. He got to a picture of Shishido on the roller coaster, looking back and smiling. The first thing he noticed was the intercom above his head. It was hanging down amd almost looked as if it was falling right towards Shishido.

He thought of the TV satellite falling and going through Shishido, but he quickly erased it. He grabbed his head and shook it to and fro. This wasn't happening, wasit? It made no sense.

Why was this happening?

He took a chance and looked through the pictures again and saw one of Atobe, taken before the roller coaster. He was standing in front of a game booth and staring as Gakuto threw darts at the board trying to win a prize, obviously unsuccesful. Ryoga saw a sign behind Atobe. It looked like it was swinging, but he knew it wasn't, but if it was then it would have looked like it swung down to smack Atobe in the back of the head.

But it had to be worse than that, he knew...He had to warn Atobe, he was next...

Atobe got to his house safely, after the near car accident he almost had.He turned off the engine and started to head inside. The rain had suddenly stopped, he noticed. He walked through his door and immediately headed for the back yard. His mother stopped him.

"Hello, what's the matter you look like you've just seen a ghost" she said, mixing a bowl of something that looked like cookie mix. Atobe glared at her. She obviously didn't know what he'd been through today. He sighed and answered.

"Shishido's dead" he said, closing his eyes. His mother almost dropped the bowl, her eyes wide. Atobe nodded. He said nothing else and headed for the back yard.

He was going to work on the swing his father was previously working on before he passed away a few months ago. Boy, death was just all around him this year. He opened the shed and started dragging out the supplies. He almost got knocked in the head, with the sharp swinging metal seat, that hadn't been smoothed or covered yet. That would have been a huge mess, but he caught it and set it up gently,with the seat pushed back, so it wouldn't swing.

Suddenly his phone rang. He jumped and looked down at the pocket it was in and then grabbed it. It was Ryoga. He hesitantly answered.

"Yes?" he asked. He heard Ryoga's frantic voice, then his eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about, you think this is a joke?" he asked, turning away from the swing, his back to it now. He was getting angry at what Ryoga was saying.

"You're a prick, you think that telling me fucking lies about death is going to make me listen to what you're saying, several people have died, even one that I loved for years, and you're making fun of it!" he shouted, throwing his hand in the air.

The seat scraped across the roof of the shed, almost as if Atobe's anger was provoking it. Atobe yelled into the phone, not letting Ryoga get a word in. The seat got closer and closer. It was dangerously close to the edge, Atobe didn't notice.

At this moment Atobe's mom had opened the door to see what his yelling was about.

"What are you..." shebegan, but Atobe glared at her.

"Go back inside!" he screamed. He was about to yell at Ryoga again, but at that moment the seat swung from the roof and sliced into his neck. He had a look of surprise on his face, as his head fell from his shoulders' to the ground.

His mother screamed and dropped the bowl, running to her son.

"OH MY GOD!" She cried, her hands and whole body shaking as she stood over her sons twitching body...

Ryoga heard her over the phone and his face shadowed. He dropped the phone and listened to the screams of Atobe's mother from the other end of the line. He turned to face Ryoma, thinking he heard something stir.

He had...Ryoma was now awake and the first thing he had heard was Atobe's screaming mother. He looked to Ryoga, who said nothing. But he didn't have to because Ryoma already knew what had obviously happened...

(ok, corny chapter, butI hope you thought it was ok anyways, this was totally top of my head too, so don't be too harsh on reviews, if you hate it poor Atobe, I killed HIM! WAHHHH! I'm really evil, hehehe, sorry, I'll try to update soon! )


	8. Breaking points

"Ryoma" Ryoga said, hanging up the phone. Ryoma stared at his brother for a while, wide eyed and scared. He already knew what had happened on the other end of that phone.

"R-Ryoma, A-Atobe's dead" Ryoga said, not knowing what else to say. Ryoma's eyes quivered as did his lips. He threw the covers off of himself and bolted out of the bed, running for the door.

"Ryoma!" Ryoga cried, jumping out of his seat, bolying after Ryoma. Ryoma's hands fumbled on the door knob allowing Ryoga to catch him, before he could throw it open and get away.

"LET ME GO!!" Ryoma shouted, thrashing in his brothers arms. Ryoga grunted as he tried to hold Ryoma, who was MUCH stronger than he looked. Ryoga dragged Ryoma to the ground and held onto him as hard as he could.

"Ryoma, you have to calm down" Ryoga said in a calm voice. Ryoma still thrashed. One of his hands which was balled into a fist, smacked into Ryoga's face, making him flinch and take in a sharp breath, but he never let go.

"Let me go!" Ryoma said again, Ryoga could he was getting tired by the way Ryoma's thrashing had gone down. Finally after a few more minutes Ryoma's face was in his brothers' chest and he was crying as his brother held him.

"Ryoga, why is this happening?" Ryoma asked, his grip on Ryoga's jacket getting tighter. Ryoga shook his head.

"I don't know Ochibi, I really don't know"

"I wonder how Ryoma's doing" Eiji asked Oishi as they both walked home from the school. They had stayed to help Tezuka with some of the tennis equipment. Tezuka had said that there would be no tennis practice for a while, considering all of the weird and unusual deaths of their students and friends.

Oishi shrugged.

"Don't know, he hasn't called for a while, neither has Ryoga" he said, sighing. He took out his phone, and at that instant it rang. Oishi and Eiji looked at each other. It was Ryoga.

"Hello?" Oishi answered. He was quiet, listening to Ryogas' voice, then his eyes got wide.

"What?!" he cried, he pushed the speaker phone button so Eiji could here.

"Don't know how it happened, but you guys better be careful, I don't know what this thing is that is causing all of this but I know you need to be careful ok?" he said, sounding serious and anxious at the same time.

Suddenly the line went dead, Oishi sighed.

"Damn it, Atobe's dead now too" he said. Eiji gasped.

"Oh no, him too, why is this happening Oishi?!" Eiji said, grabbing Oishi's shoulder. Oishi shook his head. Eiji gripped his shoulder harder, his face twisting in agony.

"Oh man, I can't take this!" he cried, he started running. Oishi gasped.

"E-Eiji wait!" he cried, running after Eiji.

Eiji ran halfway down the sidewalk, until he suddenly tripped and landed on his knees.

"Ungh, oww" he said, when he hit the ground. Oishi was beside him in a millisecond.

"Eiji are you ok?" he asked, putting a hand on his friends back. Eiji looked up at him tear stains on his face.

"Why Oishi, everyone is dying...why?"

(ok dumb chapter and a little dissapointing TT I'm trying the best I can!! though that doesn't seem to be working out so well '''''' well this time I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP SERIOUSLY THIS TIME!! K!? THANKS FOR READING!! WHY AM I STILL YELLING?!)


End file.
